


Draco's Antlers

by Mx_Maneater



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Poetry, Twas the Night Before Christmas, drawing inspired by imogene's antlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maneater/pseuds/Mx_Maneater
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas, when straight up in bedsat Draco with two cumbersome horns on his head.His confusion was high, and his panic was mounting—as for this occurrence, there was no accounting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849681
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Draco's Antlers

**Draco’s Antlers**

Twas the night before Christmas, when straight up in bed

sat Draco with two cumbersome horns on his head.

His confusion was high, and his panic was mounting—

as for this occurrence, there was no accounting.

As tradition had dictated, he’d gone right to sleep

aft’ considering the gift that would make his heart leap;

he’d written it down in shame and in fear,

crossed his wand thrice above him, then shed a quick tear.

For the present that, this year, his heart longed for most

was none other than Potter: an enemy to boast. 

There was no use in trying; he had not a shot—

for Potter’s friendship, it seemed, could not ever be bought.

He’d turned Draco down that day on the train,

and from that moment forward, he’d serve to drive him insane.

But hate, Draco was finding—that hot, blurry line—

hid feelings much deeper than at first he'd opined. 

And it seemed that these feelings he’d quite like to dull

had coalesced in antlers sprouting right from his skull.

He’d messed up the spell—or the incantation’s smooth sway—

for it had never preempted such a literal display. 

He thought of his father, down the hall in his room,

and knew this was graver than he could yet presume;

for Lucius hadn’t knowledge of his son’s slight _condition_

that guaranteed his _both_ dour and gay disposition. 

He’d have to hide then—he hadn’t a choice,

lest these antlers disprove lies he spoke with his voice.

Perhaps he could fit in the South Wing guest bath

or pop up the chimney without inviting pixies' wrath.

The latter he tried—and to his cool dismay,

an army of bird-sized blue creatures did bray;

they caught on his horns, and—in no time at all—

had each found a nook in the wide prongs to sprawl.

Draco unshuttered a window and threw up the sash,

then leaned on the sill, feeling properly abashed. 

For his secret—it's true—was oft thought of as bad,

but he couldn't live his life to just please his dad.

For the stag on his head was the stag in his heart,

and if he must yet accept that, he thought: why not start?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's the results of this month's drabble/drawble submission! I had a lot of fun with the meter and rhyme (which I don't normally use, so it comes out in manic bursts like this and my [Drarry retelling of The Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976757).)
> 
> Enjoy! Back to regular story posting in a week or so!  
> xoxo


End file.
